The Power of Flowers
by blondie600
Summary: Minho mistakenly runs into a florist to avoid the rain and its the best mistake he's even made. Minewt one shot, general fluff and cuteness :3


"Shit shit shit." I grumble as I run through the hammering rain, trying to protect my college stuff as I go. Typically on the day it decides to rain I forgot my umbrella and naturally all the Taxis are taken. The rain begins to get even harder so I sigh in defeat and dive into the nearest shop.

I stand dripping on the door mat for a second, letting the warm air rush over me then look up to see myself surrounded by flowers. I blink a few times and then run a hand through my hair as I blush slightly then I hear footsteps coming towards me

"Sorry we're closed I… Are you okay?" A voice calls and I look towards where it came from to see a lanky guy stood shaking his hands as if to dry them. He's bloody gorgeous, wavy almost chin length hair, big blue eyes and a cheery smile on his face.

"Um I'm sorry I just had to get out of the rain but I can go if you're busy I mean I…" I ramble, swallowing hard as the guy advances towards me

"Hey hey hey calm down don't worry about it!" He smiles "I'm not letting you go back out in that anyway come in, I'll put the kettle on." I blink after him as he disappears back where he came from then walk hesitantly towards one of the wooden work benches.

"Here give me your coat; I'll hang it out back to dry." He says as he appears behind the work bench "I'm Isaac by the way, but call me Newt." He adds as he takes my coat and disappears again.

"Minho." I reply, as he comes back and hands me a towel

"And what are you doing out in the rain with a non-waterproof coat and no umbrella Minho?" He asks with a slight frown

"Well it was sunny outside this morning and I accidently left my umbrella at home." I reply as I towel my hair dry. I pull the towel of my head and see Newt's disappeared yet again. I turn around to look at the shop, admiring the simple beauty of the flowers surrounding me. I've never really been a massive fan, Mum used to have them in the house all the time when I lived there and yeah they looked nice but I never really appreciated them however sat here surrounded by them I can see why she likes them so much.

"Tea?" Newt asks, startling me as he sets two mugs down on the counter

"Um yeah, thanks!" I reply with a smile "Sorry I was just admiring the shop." I say quietly, blushing slightly

"It is beautiful isn't it; Autumn is my favourite time of year." Newt smiles, hand large hands wrapped around the mug gently as he blows on the tea

"Is it your shop?" I ask as I take a sip of my tea, warming me straight to my core

"Nah, it's my Mums but she's got the day of today so it's just me. I don't mind though, I love being here." He answers "What do you study at college?" He asks

"Wait how do you know I'm a college?"

"You're shirt dummy." Newt laughs making me blush as I realise I'm wearing my team polo shirt

"I forgot about that." I mumble, hiding my face in my hands as Newt giggles which makes me blush even more because it's just so damn cute.

"Soooo what do you study?"

"I'm training to be a Runner." I reply, lifting my head up from my hands and looking up at him shyly

"That's cool! You're good then?" He asks jokingly, sipping from his tea

"Best in the country thank you very much!" I reply with a laugh. I've literally been sat here with this guy for 15 minutes and it feels like I've known him for years.

"Seriously? That's amazing!" He exclaims "Yet you still couldn't get home before the rain."

"OI!" I laugh, swatting at his arm as he laughs. When we've finished laughing Newt looks at me like he's analysing me, his blue eyes curious

"Did you know you're the hottest guy that's ever walked through that door?" He says thoughtfully, tilting his head to the left slightly. I feel myself blushing for the thousandth time as he smiles gently

"That's obviously not including yourself then." I reply with a smirk "I mean I can make a guy drop his pants just by giving him one look, not to sound up myself or anything but I bet you could do that just by walking past someone."

"I won't believe that until I see it." He replies, setting down his mug and folding his arms, one eyebrow raised.

So being the narcissist I am I give him the look I know has gotten me many fucks over the past year and I see Newt's eyes widen

"Dude." He whispers, gaping at me "That just… wow." I shrug, smirking as he gazes at me and I feel myself looking back, admiring his amazing eyes and next thing I know he's grabbed me by the collar and his lips are on mine. It's an intense kiss, full of passion and I can feel myself melting as he climbs up onto the desk. Miraculously his lips stay attached to mine as he climbs up, sitting himself down between my legs and wrapping his arms around my neck.

And that is how I ended up having sex in a florists. Not one to tell the Grandkids about I don't think.

Newt smirks as me as I pull my jeans back on, his eyes sparkling

"What?" I ask, running a hand through my hair

"I've always wanted to have sex here for some odd reason." He replies cheekily as I pull my top on

"We can make a habit of it if you want." I purr, sliding my hands up his thighs, my nose touching his

"I'd like that." He smiles, placing his hands on the back of my neck and kissing me gently "Let me grab your coat, I need you to go so I can clean up." He adds, hopping of the desk

"Am I a distraction?" I ask with a smirk as he returns with my coat

"Yes, yes you are." He laughs "Now get out of here!"

"Okay okay I'm going, I'll see you soon yes?" I reply as we head for the door

"If you fuck me like that again you'll never see the back of me." He answers with a wink "Now go!"

"Byeeeee." I laugh, grabbing one last kiss before sliding out the door, a huge smile on my face. I pull my jacket on and head down the street then when I'm nearly home I realise I never got his number. Damn it Minho you idiot.

I shove my hands in my pocket in defeat and feel my right hand collide with something. I scoop it out gently and find a yellow rose, with a piece of paper attached to it and feel my smile return. I open the note and see a phone number scrawled on it with a smiley face and an N at the bottom, a small kiss besides it. Damn he's adorable. I put the rose in my button hole on my coat and clasp the note in my hand as I carry on walking. I've never been so happy that it rained.

**I've wanted to write a Florist! AU for a while seeing as I am one and these two just seemed appropriate to write about :3 Hope you enjoyed it, please review it means a lot! :) **


End file.
